The present invention relates to a pulse beauty treatment apparatus whose electric pulse supply applies a train of electric voltage pulses to selected portions of the body with the aid of electrodes, thereby electrically stimulating the body for beauty treatment.
Bioelectric current is flowing ceaselessly in the body to assist cells with their activities and muscles with their constriction.
The pulse beauty treatment apparatus can supply a train of current pulses to the body for stimulation, thereby activating cells even more and muscular contraction for improving the function of the body as the bioelectric current would do in flowing in the body. Particularly the pulse treatment has the effect of sliming one""s body.
A conventional pulse beauty treatment apparatus has a plurality of flat electrodes connected to its stationary pulse equipment. Specifically these flat electrodes are arranged at selected positions on an associated mat, and one lies down on the mat with one""s back or front upside, thereby permitting pulse current to flow in the body.
The practice of pulse beauty treatment, however, restrains one from assuming one""s postures other than lying down on the electroded mat, not permitting one to move, walk or work. Inconveniently one cannot, therefore, take such a beauty treatment unless time permits.
What the present invention aims at is to permit one to move freely while taking a beauty treatment, thus permitting one to make full use of time involved for beauty treatment to perform other useful activities.
A portable pulse beauty treatment apparatus according to the present invention comprises:
a control box including a console and a pulse generator for providing a train of controlled pulses, thereby effecting a desired pulse beauty treatment;
connecting means for applying the train of controlled pulses to electrodes, which are applied to the inner surface of a garment made of stretch cloth; and
wearing means for permitting one to have the control box on one""s body whereby a desired beauty treatment may be effected when one has the electrodes and the control box on one""s body.
The control box further has two pairs of terminal electrodes electrically isolated and attached to its outer surface, thereby permitting the measuring of the body impedance when one""s hands are put on the four terminal electrodes. Connecting means for applying the train of controlled pulses to electrodes, which are adapted to be applied to the body; and wearing means for permitting one to have the control box on one""s body, whereby a desired beauty treatment may be effected when one has the electrodes and the control box on one""s body.